


thoughts in the silent night

by ectocosme



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, GOODNIGHT NEW FRIENDS, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Sickfic, a bit - Freeform, ask me a specific tag if you want one, i guess, on exiledrebels, set just after the chapter 50 from the translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Lan WangJi carries Wei WuXian to a safe place then treat his wounds with care.(first offering to the goddess of the tiniest fandom I've been in)





	thoughts in the silent night

Night had fallen onto the horizon when Lan WangJi decided to stop. On foot, he retraced his steps until he finally reached the backwater village he had seen while flying on Bichen. Quickening his pace so he'd be able to care for his charge sooner, he couldn't help stumble a few time. Even if Lan WangJi's face showed nothing, dodging all the cultivators trying to kill Wei WuXian had been a hardship.

“Careful, brother,” a villager said at the entrance of the town, carefully cleaning a bowl with a dog sleeping at his feet. “The road isn't best kept.”

“Where could we rest tonight?” Lan WangJi asked as he entered the circle of light given by the old man's light.

Lan WangJi was glad Wei Wuxian was unconscious. He wouldn't have wanted him to struggle or froze in fear and worsen his wounds.

“You are bleeding! And your friend too! Wife! Come here!”

The old man shot to his feet and fussed around him. Instinctively, Lan WangJi sidestepped to avoid the man touching his charge. Half of his attention turned to Wei WuXian's breathing. Since Wei Wuxian stopped responding to his inquiries he couldn't help assure himself the other was still breathing.

“Show us where we can sleep,” Lan WangJi repeated coolly.

The man straightened, a cold shudder running down his spine. What a scary cultivator! His eyes were a knife of ice! He pointed a finger toward a house then trotted in front of the cultivator in mourning robes when his brows furrowed. The villager opened the door of the house he had pointed the cultivator to.

“Here, come, come. The old grandma was buried a few days ago and her daughter lives with her husband.” He motioned toward the kitchen. “There is food and wood for a fire. Please use what you need. Do you want my wife to help you with your friend?”

“I need no help.”

Lan WangJi glared at the man who left with a bow and a smile. For once he couldn't care about the reaction he provoked to strangers. He put down Wei Wuxian on the bed, careful about his wounds.

“I'm leaving a light for you,” said a soft and feminine voice at the entrance of the house. Lan WangJi heard her footsteps as she left. He fetched the light and returned to his charge's bedside.

Lan WangJi brushed a few strands of hair sticking to Wei WuXian's forehead. Putting his hand on the younger man's face he felt it burning. In their flight, Wei WuXian had sustained a few more cuts, yet it shouldn't be enough to make the man look so ill. Although Wei WuXian hadn't only been cut.

The paper metamorphosis wasn't only delicate in its manipulation, it used a lot of energy. Any person using this incredible technique had to be careful each second while it activated. One second of inattention could result in a tear in the paper which would be catastrophic for one's soul.

Although Lan WangJi was glad the frivolous Wei WuXian had managed to come back unscathed from this technic, it had its toll on the man. Notwithstanding something had happened during the paper metamorphosis; a dark, resentful energy had escaped from him. One that wasn't his.

Lan WangJi let out a faint sigh and started stripping the man. He got out of a qiankun bag some medicine. In his hands, Wei WuXian was pliant and silent. His eyes fluttered open a few times only to close the second after.

Lan WangJi hadn't felt alone since Wei WuXian stuck to his side again and yet, as he took care of the unnaturally quiet man, the sensation returned. The deep hole in his chest that tortured him for years started to bleed again. Lan WangJi took a steadying breath, pressed a hand against his heart where the invisible wound was then finished to bandage Wei WuXian.

A pained moan escaped the younger man. Lan WangJi lifted his hand, his knuckles brushed the burning temple. Wei WuXian nuzzled against his hand, yet didn't wake up.

He managed to make the man drink a little before he went outside and then the gravity of the situation hit him. They were running away from an army of angry cultivators and now hiding in a backwater place. Worst of all, Jin GuangYao had played all of them. The situation seemed impossible to get out off.

The cold air calmed his anguished thoughts. Lan WangJi breathed in and out with the night. Whatever happened next, his place was right next to Wei WuXian, he promised himself.

* * *

 

In a haze, Wei WuXian opened his eyes on darkness. He lifted himself up only to fall back on the bed, overcome by a searing pain. A hand caressing his cheek startled him. Wei WuXian's eyes couldn't focus on the person's face.

“Mother, am I dying?”

The softness of the action was his mother, he recalled. He was so young the last time he saw her but he felt safe with her.

“I am here.” The words from a man echoed above the laughter of his mother and she said, _“Obviously not! You are so dramatic, my son.”_

“You're not my mother,” Wei WuXian stammered, scrunching his eyes to finally see the man's face. Why was it so dark? Why was he in so much pain if he wasn't dying? “I'm cold.”

“You have a fever.”

Blindly, Wei WuXian grabbed the arm attached to the hand petting his cheek softly. He pulled and the person momentarily lost balance. Wei WuXian snuggled into the other's crook of the arm.

The cloud in his head parted enough for him to recognise the voice but then the other's name escaped his mind.

“Zhan.”

He hummed and instantly fell back asleep with the scent of sandalwood around him.

* * *

 

A dog barking loudly outside woke him up. In front of his eyes waved the images of a dirty alleyway. The dog's teeth clenched hard around his shin and no one helped him as he screamed in pain. It was the worst pain he felt since an old man slapped him for tripping on him.

“Wei Ying.”

Lan WangJi's presence took him back to the present. Chest heaving, arms trembling, Wei WuXian stared at Lan WangJi. It was like he didn't see him. Inside his mind, Wei WuXian was panicking. The dog! It was Jin Ling's demonic Fairy! If the barking monster was there then the cultivators were on their heels. He needed to...

He needed...

Worry had not left Lan WangJi when he saw Wei Wuxian wake up. He put a hand on the man's chest and pushed so he'd fall back on the bed, “You need to rest.”

The hand electrised Wei WuXian. Suddenly his mind cleared. He needed to leave! Leave Lan Zhan behind to keep him safe and run far from him.

Wei WuXian put his hand on Lan WangJi, slid it up the man's wrist then pulled has he shot on his feet. Lan WangJi ended with his nose on the bed while Wei Wuxian bolted out of the house. The fresh air of the night made his skin prickle but didn't stop him nor did the darkness. He entered woods and slowed down only when he couldn't fight against the lack of air in his lungs.

A cough took him that he stifled in the inner robe he still had. He coughed until his vision swam, forcing him to stop walking altogether. Pinching his lips together so he made no sounds, he listened to his surroundings.

The mean dog didn't follow him but his legs still hurt. Wavering, Wei Wuxian furrowed his brow. The wrong leg was hurting him. He'd been bitten on his right leg. He noticed the blackness of his other feet and wiggled his toes. Even walking barefoot in the street for days he never had black feet!

Breathing out, he shook his head and regretted it as his vision blurred and his head hurt like thunder was under it.

“Wei Ying?”

Startled, he stumbled on his own feet while turning around. Seeing that, Lan WangJi leapt to hold him standing. Their eyes meet under the low light of the moon.

“Why did you follow me?”

Wei Wuxian struggled against Lan WangJi's hold on his forearms. He replied curtly, “You are ill.”

“I'm getting them away from you! We should go our separate ways. They'll definitely forgive you after they calm down. Let me go!” Wei Wuxian ranted in a murmur. “Leave me.”

Lan WangJi kept a steady hold on the man, not clenching enough to hurt him. His heart sunk as he witnessed Wei Wuxian caring for others first. The man was still feverish, a film of humidity covered his forehead and his eyes shone with panicked tears. Lan WangJi wanted to tug him in his arms and certainly not let go of him.

“I'm not leaving.”

A heartbreaking cry left Wei Wuxian. He kicked Lan WangJi in the shins with anger. The little pain didn't phase Lan WangJi though Wei Wuxian slipped and forced him to encircle the man in his arms and helped him to the ground. He kneeled near Wei WuXian. With keen eyes, Lan WangJi saw the dark mark of the curse. He pinched his lips; he had forgotten about it yet it must hurt Wei Wuxian too.

“Leave! Or I'll make you!” Wei Wuxian shouted before holding a hand to his mouth with eyes huge. His eyes darted to the sides like he searched for someone sneaking on them. He continued in a terrified whisper. “Leave. I won't be responsible for tarnishing your reputation, Lan Zhan.”

“Then do it. Make me leave.”

Wei Wuxian stared in surprised silence at the man. He knew a lot of ways to hurt Lan WangJi which would make him storm off in anger and – possibly – hate. A shudder took him. How could he? How could he hurt Lan Zhan?

“You- you smell awful and- and you're terrible face-wise.”

The chuckle that left Lan WangJi's lips froze him. Lan WangJi's face had softened from his previous determination, his lips curled upward. Wei Wuxian stared, having forgotten to struggle or maybe he didn't want to anymore. His body felt cold like a corpse and as much stiffness. He was tired. Oh, so tired.

“Leave,” he tried at last.

It was barely a murmur. The soft, pleading words clenched hard around Lan WangJi's heart. They were the last hope Wei Wuxian had to make him leave after his unsuccessful attempt.

Lan WangJi took hold of the other's chin forcing it upward and with sincerity said, “I will not.”

Wei Wuxian let his head hang low, something like a sob escaping his lips. Lan WangJi felt the shudder that coursed through his body.

“I'm cold, Lan Zhan.”

Lan WangJi put Wei Wuxian's arm around his neck then put one hand under his knees and one around his waist. Wei Wuxian's hand clenched on his robe and a pained moan left him while his body shivered again. Lan WangJi stood idly an instant, uncertain on what had caused pain exactly. But soon enough Wei Wuxian snuggled into him, the tip of his nose brushing Lan WangJi's neck.

The way Wei Wuxian fit in his arms felt natural. It calmed his worried thoughts. There, in his arms. Wei Wuxian was there. Safe and sound.

“You don't smell bad,” came a tired murmur.

Lan WangJi hummed, his heart appeased.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm new! I've been reading the translated novel the last few days and finished today. I thought I'd write nothing for the fandom because the canon is pretty satisfying and yet here I am...  
> I'm deeply sorry for my mistakes. I'm a tiny french. A french person reading a chinese book in english and then writing in english... well then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> [the tumblr where I live](http://ectocosme.tumblr.com/)  
> Comments are much appreciated! :D


End file.
